Wait, What? (Adopted By Markiplier)
by NerdLovesFanfic
Summary: Kasey is in 8th grade, age 14, her parents and twin sister died when she was 7 in a car crash, Kasey was found the only one alive, and with two broken legs, as both her parents were both only children and her grandparents gone, she was taken to an orphanage in LA. 7 years later she gets adopted by... Markiplier!
1. Chapter 1

"Kasey?" "Kasey, where are you?" I hear one of my best friends, Irene calling. " Over here!" I say, " I'm trying to beat FNAF 2." I mutter as she walks towards me. Irene had a knack of changing her hair color almost every week. Irene sat down and watched me, "What night are you on?" Irene asks quietly, " I'm on night 2, but dang this is hard." I say not taking my eyes off my computer screen. I look at her, her hair was brown this week, thank god cause her hair was an ugly shade of neon green last week. I turn back around only to see Old Bonnie and my eyes widen, I put on the Freddy head but it's too late, Bonnie jump scares me and I almost jump a foot. Irene laughs. " You get scared too easily." She laughs. I taze her and run out of the room right into Miss Agatha **( For all you Annie fans XD )** "Kasey, you know your not supposed to run in the halls!" She yells at me. I look down, " Sorry Miss." **(It's Saturday )** "Kasey please go to your room. " But..." "Now Kasey! Before I spank you!" "Fine," I mutter sulkily.

~Magical Time Skip~

Miss Agatha brings me up dinner, it's cold, my room has a window so after she leaves I dump the cold thing that used to be mashed potatoes out the window, "Kasey, Kasey?" I hear a voice from the stairs, "Irene is that you?" I whisper, " No is Melissa." Melissa whispers, Melissa was our five nights at Freddy's expert she had beaten all four games and the Halloween edition of the fourth one. "Whatcha want Mel?" I whisper back, " and why are we whispering?" "I just wanted to say hi, also I don't know why we're whispering." She whispers back. " oh yeah forgot to mention, someone's coming to adopt a kid tomorrow." I sit there on my bed shocked, tomorrow I had the slim chance of getting adopted!


	2. Chapter 2

-Dream-

I was sitting in the car my twin sister, Chrissy, sat next to me we were turned towards each other playing fruit ninja, my mom and dad were talking in the front of the car, snow was flying, we were only heading to Pax, my family was the biggest gaming nerds you could meet, ice covered the highway, my Dad tried to control the car as best we could but the car slide into the other lane and right into a semi-trucks path, "HOLD ON!" My Mom screams the next thing I know is I'm waking up in an ambulance, my head throbbing and pain shooting up and down my legs, "What's going on?" I whisper, "Honey, you were in a car accident," A nice lady tells that's sitting next to me tells me, "Your family is dead." I my eyes open wide, "WHAT?" "I'm sorry." I start screaming, crying, I try getting up, but I'm overwhelmed by a stabbing pain in my legs and darkness covers my vision.

-End Dream-

I wake up in a cold sweat and cover my mouth before I can scream. I sit up and hold my legs to my chest rocking back and forth.

~Magical Time Skippy To The Morning~

I get dressed in my nicest clothes, which was ratty 'Eggs Are Sides For Bacon' shirt and some really big sweatpants. No one else's was better, so I didn't care, I put my hair in a messy bun and walked over towards Irene's and Mel's beds which were across the room by the door when Jen and her posse stepped in front of me "Where do you think you're going?" She hisses, " Over to my friends idiot." I retaliate. She pokes me in the chest, hard with her pointed fingernail. "Just remember, no one wants a dweeby gamer for a kid, Kasey." Her posse laughs and I push her away and walk to my friends.

-A wild time skip has appeared!-

Mark's POV

All I knew was that I wanted a daughter, someone I could have fun with, someone who would watch tv with me and play games with me and I wouldn't have to let her win. As I drove to the orphanage I was worried I wouldn't find the right girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark's** **POV**

I kept driving and driving and driving, to McDonald's to pick up an Egg McMuffin, I walked in, ordered, then got mobbed by fangirls, so I had to run out to my car while I was being chased by a bunch of 16-year-old girls. I pulled out trying not to hit them and drove away, **(sorry** **if** **any** **of** **you** **fangirls** **are** **offended)** Then about 10 minutes later I reach the orphanage, "k," I mutter to myself "Let's go."

 **Kasey's** **POV**

We lined up waiting for the person who was coming in that morning, to see what he looked like. When he walked in a lot of the older girls gasped, they were all whispering, "Markiplier!" And "YouTube!" I had never really watched YouTube that much and if I did it was either Game Theory or Smosh, Melissa leaned over to whisper in my ear, "OMG, It's Markiplier!" She whispered, "who?" She swiveled my head towards me, "You know, the king of five nights at Freddy's?" I apparently look more confused cause she huffed and kept looking at the man in awe. He was her idle, her senpai, she even had a shrine to him, of course, she did being our FNAF expert.

 **Mark's** **POV**

I noticed everyone but one girl was excited she stood there next to two other girls around her age with a bored expression on her face, hm, I wonder if she didn't know who I was? I turned towards the caretaker of the orphanage, " I'd like to see all of your 13 to 14-year-olds please?" "Okay," she muttered and then turned to snap at the 3 girls I was looking at earlier, "Melissa, Kasey, Irene! Over here now!" They all scurried forward, looking a tad nervous, "hi," I smiled, "I'm Mark." "Hi..." they all said nervously, "Come on you 3." Ms.H said, and we all walked into the parlor, "Dayum this is an old place." I mutter to myself,

 **~Magical time Skip brought to you by my laziness~**

 **(Still** **Mark's** **POV** )

'Okay I think I know who I'm going to pick' I think, 'Kasey is the only actual gamer, but Melissa knows a lot about FNAF, but I'm still going to pick Kasey' I turn to Ms. H, "I'm going to pick Kasey." I say, she looks shocked, "THANK GOD!" She screams. "Stay here!" She tells me and runs into the kitchen and brings back a cake, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU," "THAT GIRL IS DRIVING ME MAD SHES BEEN HERE SINCE SHE WAS 7!" She hands me some legal documents, that I sign and then I take the cake to go pick up Kasey, I chuckle the whole way to the 10 to 14-year-olds bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasey's POV

I was chatting with my friends when I hear a soft laugh and I look over at the door, Mr. Iplier was leaning in the doorframe. Melissa and Irene just stare while I wave. "Kasey," he says cheerfully, "say goodbye to your friends." I look confused, "Because you're coming home with me!" I jump up and run over to him and hug him, "Thank you so much!" He kinda stands there awkwardly and I laugh softly my friends stare at me both jealously. "I'll start packing!" I run over to my bed and pack what little clothes I have.

Mark's POV

Kasey was so happy I smiled "I'll wait for you by the front door" "Okay !" I laugh quietly "Kasey you can call me Mark you know." "Okay!" She says cheerfully. I walk down the stairs.

~le time skip~

A few minutes later I hear screaming and yelling, I run upstairs "WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yell, the two girls that I thought were Kasey's friends were holding her to the floor beating her up, she had blood flowing out of her nose and a black eye, I pull the two girls off Kasey and hug her, "Why did you do that?" I look at the other girls, they didn't respond and I heard Kasey growl, I pulled Kasey away from my shoulder and looked at her confused, then laughed she smirked and grabbed her suitcase and a stick pad full of notes on account usernames and passwords, I hold her hand as we walk out of her old home and get into my car so we can go to her new home.

~le timey wimy skip~

Kasey's POV

"My face hurts." I mutter, Mark looks over towards me and chuckles, "I've been in a few fights in my days too, I know it's okay." Mark ruffles my hair and continues to drive, we talk a bit more and then we pull up to his house. He pops the trunk and I grab my suitcase and we walk inside, "Ready to see your new room?" He asks me, "Yeah!" I say excitedly, "Well too bad cause I'm going to show you around the house first!" He laughs. He shows me around the house, the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the basement, and lastly before my room he shows me his room, (reader person IDK what his room looks like but Ima make it space themed cause he likes space) I walk in, he has space themed everything in here, with the occasional anime poster. "Wow," I whisper, Mark turns off the lights and I gasp as his ceiling lights up with glow-in-the-dark constellations. "Yeah, I'm a space nerd." He laughs, "I can't tell." I mutter loudly. He grabs my hand and pulls my into a blank room with a twin sized bed, "Is this my room?" I gasp, "Yup." He grins, "And you can decorate, however!" "Oh my goodness! Thank you!" I push him out the door and lock it and start planning on how to decorate my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark's POV

All I heard from Kasey's room was footsteps and loud scribbles, honestly, I hoped it wouldn't be too loud so that I could record. I walked into my recording room, the black and blue soundproof foam all whitish from use, and started up the program and the game, I was playing Five Nights At Freddy's 4 Halloween Edition. I look straight at my camera, "Hey guys, Markiplier here, back with a very special episode of FNAF 4 Halloween edition! Today I've got some very exciting news at the end of this video so keep watching!" I had finally decided to announce that I had adopted Kasey yesterday, I kept babbling and stuff and then I hear all this static and go to the closet, I flash the flashlight with a loud bark and me screaming and shutting the closet door, "OH JEEZ MANGLE!" I yell, "AT LEAST GET SOME MINTS FOR THAT BREATH!" I wink at the camera, trying to make the same joke I made WAY back when, when I played the 1st game. I chuckle and go back to commentating.

~time skip~

"Okay, my news is that drum roll please, I adopt a little girl! Well not like little more like 13 years old and has no idea I do YouTube and such and I'll be bringing her to conventions and such for you to meet her! So yeah! I'll see you in the next video! BUH-BYE!"

Kasey's POV

(When Mark screamed)

I sit up from my drawings, still trying to decide what to make my room into, Did Mr. Iplier just scream? I get slowly off my bed and creep towards the door and open it. I go over to a door that I just realized was there, (Spoilers) it's like in that Doctor Who episode where Amy just then realizes she had 6 floors on the landing than just 5, and she saw that weird alien thing, was Mr. Iplier an alien? I try the knob softly but it's locked, "Dang it." I whisper softly under my breath, I hear him say a few muffled words and then a click of a light and I run back to my room.

Mark's POV

I get up and turn off my light with a satisfying click, I'd edit the video later. I need to go and check on Kasey, and then I'd make dinner, was Mac & Cheese a good kids meal? I know I'd eat it any day but would Kasey? I walk over to the door and unlock it and shut it softly behind me, I knock on Kasey's door, "Kasey? Are you okay in there? Can I come in?" I say loudly, "Hi, yes, and yes." I hear her say, (haven't we all done that?) I open the door only to see her sprawled across her bed drawing some stuff, I walk over, "Can I see?" I ask, "No!" She holds the papers and the pencil I gave her earlier to her chest, "Not until I choose what to do!" She says, trying not to hurt my feelings, "Aw." I say, fake pouting. She gets off the bed and hugs me, "Mr. Iplier, don't cry. No one wants to see a crazy person like you cry." She laughs, "Kasey you can call me Mark, you know that right?" I ask her, "I can? Cool!" She lets go of me and pretends to be an airplane and ZoOmS around the room, then it hits me, "Kasey, is Mac & Cheese okay for dinner? It's the only thing I have." "Sure!" She says and hops onto her bed, "but quick question." She says, "yeah?" "What's Mac & Cheese?" She asks, "You don't know what Mac & cheese is?" I gasp and hold my hand to my forehead. "Oh, my!" She giggles and I laugh. "It's basically elbow noodles with cheese on them, "Sweet!" She says excitedly, " I'll go make it!" I walk out of the room and walk downstairs to the kitchen,

~le timey whimy skip~

Kasey's POV

( eating Mac & cheese! )

I shoved a spoonful of the orangish-yellow stuff into my mouth, it tasted like sunshine mixed with love and happiness and warmth all at the same time! "Need. More." I say to Mark through another mouthful, he laughs, " Slow down there buttercup!" He pulls the pot of Mac & cheese away from me, No more! I swallow the rest of my food, "Fine." He looks at an imaginary watch on his wrist, then at the wall clock, it was 8:00, he stands up " Go to bed and 9:30 please." He says and goes upstairs, "okay!" I say, and get up to follow him, taking some of the Mac & cheese out of the bowl on my way to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark's POV

I sat in my chair, in my office, editing. I couldn't stop laughing at my ridiculousness honestly I didn't understand why people still thought I was sane. I finished editing and uploaded, I pushed back my chair and stood up, going over to the door and opened it. Only to find Kasey falling right into me!She was staring at me and her face was covered in yellow, CHEESE?!

"Kasey!" I yell surprised, "Where you listening in on me?!" She looks down ashamed, "Yeah, Sorry Mark." I hug her, "It's okay." I lead her to her room and sit her on her bed, "Kasey, I don't want you to know what I'm doing in that room until your a bit older." She looks down quietly, "Okay." "Hey." I nudge her and she looks up at me. "Yeah?" She whispers quietly, "How about we feet you a new phone and laptop tomorrow?" She smiles, "Yeah?" I grin, "Yeah." "Now go to bed my little Gamer." She smiles and I hug her and go downstairs and watch tv quietly.

-time skip?-

Kasey's POV

I get up quietly and sneak over to Mark's room, I had checked my new alarm clock the was a turquoise kinda color, it was 11:00 am, and I was about ready to go to the tech store at the near-by mall, and also get paint and such for my room decorating job, (for some reason on decorating autocorrect wanted to say fedora... What?) "MARK!" I yell and jump on top of him, shaking him, "WHAT IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE?!" He jumps out of bed and I fall, laughing, onto the floor. He looks at me on the ground, and starts to laugh. "Wow," he says still chuckling and facepalms, "Tricked by a 13 year old." I grin and he holds put a hand to help me out. "Get dressed and we'll leave for the Apple Store." He grins, "Okay!" I yell as I race out of the room and get dressed.

-timey whimy skippy whippy-

I picked up an IPhone 6+, I looked up at Mark, (Mark is taller then Kasey) "I like this one Mark." He smiles, "What about a laptop? So you know, you can play some games off of steam." I smile, "Steam?" He gasps at me, "Dude, Kasey! You don't know what Steam is?! Well it's this, you know what I'll explain later."

-time skip-

After I picked out my laptop, which was a MacBook Pro, (yes Ik it's bad for gaming, tell that to my mom, I'm making Kasey suffer If I have too) Mark looks at me, "You sure Kasey?" He asks, "Yeah, I'm sure!" We go and check out then go to Teavanna, (it's a tea place here in Michigan and other places I think) I sip my Slightly sweetened Orange Youth Berry, (yes I'm that into that tea place Ik one of their more popular teas... 😑 don't judge) While we drive home from the car, "Kasey, I think know is the time I should tell you what I do in room down the hall, before you find out yourself." I look at Mark, "Okay," he sighs, "Do you know what Youtube is?" "Yeah." I whisper, "Well that's my job, I have 10 million subscribers and I upload about 2 videos per day." I gasp, "Like MatPat on Game Theory?!" Mark laughs, "Yeah, I do colabs with him sometimes, well more like only once. But yeah," he laughs. My eyes get wide, "Cool!" He grins, "yeah." We pull into the driveway, let's go get that computer and iPhone set up!" He gets out of the car and grabs our technological purchases then runs up to the front door and unlocks it and runs inside, I laugh and chase after him, closing me the door behind me. Laughing the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark's POV

I scrolled through my phone looking at some of the comments, we had set up Kasey's phone and computer a few minutes earlier and we had downloaded Five Nights 1,2,3,4, plus Halloween edition on her computer and she was playing with her earbuds in. I found something, something I was hoping wouldn't happen. Hate. Kasey screamed and I fell off the couch with surprise, Kasey lookes up from her game and starts laughing. "Mark what happened?!" She laughs, "You scared me!" I retaliate, "I was the one playing the horror game thought!" She facepalms. I flick her in the head and we continue what we were doing.

-timey whimy skippy whippy-

I unplugged Kasey's earbuds from her ears, "Hey Kasey?" "Yeah, Mark?" She looks up at me, "Do you know what..." I look for the word, "A Hater is?" Kasey shrugs, "kinda." "Yeah well, my work may include a lot of haters if they don't like what I'm doing." Her eyes widen, "Oh," her mind connecting the pieces that people didn't like her. "I'm sorry Kasey," "I-It's okay Mark, you didn't do anything wrong." Kasey closed her computer top and went up to her room,

-2 months later- (it's now September 4th)

Kasey's POV  
I played on my computer for a while and the closed my lid, tomorrow I would go to the local school and be that new freshman, the last time I went to a public school was before the winter break when I was 7, after that, I was schooled at the orphanage. I shudder, God that was terrible, I check my aqua alarm clock, it was 9:30 I'd better get to bed, I'll be taking the bus tomorrow, I go and get my pajamas on and turn the lights off and get in bed, hoping not to have that one dream where you come to school on with no pants and your teeth start falling out... I close my eyes as darkness covers my vision.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kasey's** **POV**

I opened my eyes to pure blackness, and that annoying **thring,** **thring,** **thring** sound made by my alarm clock, I turned the light on and checked the clock, 6:00 AM, today was my first day of school, I get dressed wearing a striped sweater with jeggings and blue convers **(IDK** **bout** **that** **spelling)** but I got my new backpack, it was a Nyan cat one, and I ran downstairs, Mark was down their already dressed in his logo shirt and black jeans, he turned his head towards me, "Hey sleepyhead! How was your night?" "Good." I reply and he smiles, "I'm making you scrambled eggs, is that okay?" He asks, "sure!" I say.

 **~Time Skip~**

I finished eating my eggs and Mark had gone upstairs to do a video five minuets earlier, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth, I went into Mark's recording room and crept up behind him and then proceeded to yell into his ear, "BYE MARK!" I ran out of the room Laughing, and ran out the front door just in time to see the bus pulling around the corner, I ran to the neighbors drive, which was the bus stop, and got on the bus as soon as I sat in the high school section I saw that the bus number was 25, cool my least favorite number. There wasn't anyone on the bus, I think Mark had said that we were the 3rd stop. After about 5 minuets another girl got on, she sat behind me and I ducked my head down, hoping she wouldn't notice me. She leaned over my seat and said into my ear.

"Hai! I'm Sarah!" **(That's** **basically** **how** **I** **introduced** **myself** **to** **one** **of** **our** **new** **kids** **on** **the** **bus** ? ﾟﾘﾂ **)**  
I turn to look at her, "um, hi?" I mutter, "What's your name?" She asks me, "I-I'm Kasey." I say quietly. "Cool, like bowties," she says straightening a bowtie she's wearing, I just noticed that, "What's with the, um," I swallow, "bowtie?" She laughs, really loud, I flinch and she stops after awhile, "I'm a Whovian. Which means I'm a doctor who fan." The stops and starts ,stops and starts, it ends up with about with a lot of pretty cool kids, well except one, that kid was so dumb, he only thinks he's cool because he cusses. I smiled that rest of the way since I met Sarah, I think I was going to have a good day.

 **~wibbly wobbly timey Whimey skip~**

7th hour, Theater. I was sitting next to this kid, a guy, he leans and whispers in my ear, "Hey, I'm Matt." I turn and smile, "Hi, I'm Kasey." He smiles, "Nice name, you know anything about this class?" I shrug, "it's about theater is all I know, I'm new." He laughs, "Same here!" We talk as quietly as we can and exchange phone numbers right before the bells rings and I shoulder my backpack and head to the bus.

 **~Time skip~**

 **Mark's** **POV**

Kasey walks in the house and sits next to me on the couch, "Homework?" I ask, "No" she mumbles, looking at her phone, I lean over her should and she's texting someone, I slowly look at the top of the screen, one name, Matt. I snatch Kasey's phone away "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and run into my recording studio and lock the door. Kasey chases me all the way and pounds on the door, "Mark give me back my phone!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kasey's POV

I banged on Mark's door, "MARK OH MY GOD ITS JUST A FRIEND" I screamed into the door, "How do I know that?!" He yells back I sigh and sit against the door closing my eyes and holding my head in my hands. Does Mark really not trust me? I think to myself. "Please, Mark. Can you trust me?" I whisper, and I close my eyes with a single tear trickling down my cheek. Just like in the movies,

Mark's POV

I open the door and Kasey's limp form lurches towards me and hits the ground she must be asleep, I pick her up and put her in her bed In her room, I've gone through so much for you Kasey, I don't want some pig-headed boy breaking your heart. I think, I pull her covers over her and walk out of the room and into my recording studio. I turn on the lights and start smiling, it's fake though. I can't smile while Kasey is upset. I turn on my camera, "Hey guys! Markiplier here with another Reading your comments!"

-time skip-

I ended up scrapping one of the videos, I wasn't up to it in the reading your comments, I uploaded the 2nd one, a FNAF 4 Halloween version. I stand up and shut off the lights and go into Kasey's room and sit on her bed. She opens her eyes, "Mark?" I smile, "Hey, Kasey." I brush her side bangs out of her eyes and place her phone in her hands, "I trust you with this." I stand up and walk out before she could respond, and go and sit in my room with the lights off, staring at my ceiling still amazed by the fake stars and the moon up there. Soon I get up and go upload my daily video. Then go back to my room and I hear my phone buzz, I check it,

Kasey: Mark, I'm going to hang out with a friend

Mark: Kk be back by like 3 pm

Kasey: okay

I put down my phone and sigh, looking at the ceiling. "Stupid kid," I growl under my breath, Kasey had become more of my kid best friend rather than my daughter. And sometimes I got really over protective over her, I need to stop, I close my eyes and wait for darkness, but it never comes. I stay awake the rest of the day laying on my bed, even after Kasey comes home 20 minutes late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kasey's** **POV**

I walked into Mark's room only to find him staring up at his glow-in-the-dark moon and stars stickers. I whisper just in case he's asleep "Mark~Chan? Are you awake?" **(I'm** **sorry** **okay** **I'm** **going** **through** **that** **phase** **where** **you** **add** **Chan** **to** **everyone's** **name)** he lifts his head up a bit, "Yeah Kasey?" I smile and sit next to him on the bed. "I wanted to see if you were awake, "I wanted to see if we could record together?" I smile, "You know like, a Father Daughter bonding moment kinda thing?" Mark laughs his stupid but hilarious laugh and sits up and gives me a bear hug, "Okay," he Ruffles my hair, "And how about I make Mac and Cheese afterward?" I laugh, "Heck yeah!" I pump my first in the air. It's like someone was magically making my life into a book where Mark and I would automatically make up after everything bad happens... I laugh to myself, what a silly though, Mark and I walk into his recording studio and we record me playing some Five Nights At Freddy's 4, I love horror games, they're the best, and they remind me of Mel, our FNAF information girl at the orphanage. After we record, Mark makes Mac and cheese and I get a text message from Matt, ' **come** **outside** **your** **front** **door** ' I quietly sneak to the front door and open it, Matt is out there sitting on the porch, "Why are you here Matt?" I question him. "I'm bored and thought, hmm maybe I should go meet Kasey's family if I want to be friends with her." I laugh, "Hold on I'll ask Mar- my dad." I run back inside, "Dad? Can Matt come over for Mac and Cheese?" I yell, Mark yells back, "Sure!" I run back to the front door and poke my head out, "He says it's okay, Come on in!" He follows me into the house and shuts the door behind him and takes off his tennis shoes. I smile at him, "Come on I want you to meet my Dad!" I run into the kitchen, Mark wipes his hands on the nearest towel and turns around, "Matt must've gotten here quick." he mutters, I laugh, Matt stares at Mark amazed, "You... Your... You.." Poor Matt can barely get a sentence out.

 **Mark's** **POV**

"Yes I'm Markiplier and I'm surprised you didn't see Kasey in any of my latest videos if you're a fan." I mutter, "Now, go sit down and I'll bring the Mac and Cheese out and we can talk then." Kasey and Matt go sit down and I bring out the food. "SOOO..." I start, Matt just suddenly shaking my hand, "It's such an honor to meet you Markiplier! Your my hero! I have almost everyone of your shirts and the only reason I didn't know that Kasey was your daughter as because recently I've been helping with charities my family helps and I haven't been able to get on my PC." He lets go of my hand and blushes, Kasey and I laugh, "At least you help with charities, Matt." I smile. I look at Kasey, I was just going to ask if Kasey would like to invite you with us to go to the movies later. We were going to go see the new Star Wars movie. "Sure!" I like Matt it trying to repress the fangirl in him, "Okay if you text Kasey your address then I can pick you up later if that's okay with your parents, is around 7 okay?" He nods and I smile, "Do you know your own agenda?" He nods. I laugh, "Good you'll need to know that stuff when you're an adult." We eat the rest of our Mac and Cheese and Matt heads home and after about 10 minutes then texts Kasey that he can go and that 7 is good with his mom. Tonight, we or I, I don't know if Kasey or Matt have seen the other movies, might cry like babies it might be that beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kasey's POV**

Mark was driving, we were going over to Matt's place to go and take him to the new Star Wars movie, I don't know what to expect I only played video games at the orphanage. We finally arrived at Matt's house and I got out of the car and went and knocked on Matt's door, he answered the door and I have shyly. He smiled and we walked back to the car talking about the latest fanfictions we had read on Wattpad. I got into the back seat with him and he, Mark, and I talked about what we expected out of the new movie.

 **-time skip-**

I stepped out of the car, we had just parked on the side and Mark locked the car. I smiled at Mark, he laughed at my goofy smile. I look over at Matt, "Ready?" He smiled, "Always." He held out his arm like a gentleman and Mark put his arm down, I giggled a bit, "Overprotective Dad alert." I whispered under my breath, Matt heard me and laughed, Mark looked at me, confused, "Nothing." I say looking Mark in the eye. We walked inside and bought the tickets to the 6:30 pm showing, Mark bought me and him a popcorn to share, and he bought Matt his own. "Mark? Can you buy me a pack a Twizzlers all 3 of us can share?" I ask Mark, he smiles his crazy smile and nods and gets a pack of Twizzlers, **(honestly I don't know anymore but you might hate me)**  
We walked into the theater, Mark had his hood on and I had some fake glasses on, I laugh and take them off as we sit at the very first row, Matt looks over at me and gives the thumbs up. Then, the movie started, first scene, the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, then we're at the part where they escape **(NOT TECHNICALLY SPOILERS I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS TRUE)**  
Matt looks over at me, he smiles and as soon as Finn and Ray look at each other, he kisses me. On the lips, **(oh God this is weird to write)** I pull away from him, shocked and smile I kiss him on the cheek and press a finger to my lips, I turn back towards the screen smiling and hand Mark and Matt a Twizzlers. Hopefully, Mark didn't see Matt, kiss me. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look over and Mark is frowning at me, he mouths 'Can I Talk To You Outside?' I nod and whisper in Matt's ear, "Hey, I'm going to go and talk to Mark outside, he wants to chat with me." He nods and I follow Mark out of the theater, Mark stands there and taps his foot on the ground, "Did Matt just, kiss you?" I stare at him, wide-eyed. "Mark is there something wrong with that?!" I say back to him. Mark rolls his eyes, "Kasey, I just-" he starts, "No!" I cut him off, "I'm done with it! You keep being WAY overprotective Mark! You need to chill!" I storm over towards the door, "I'm walking home!" I yell back at Mark, he runs after me and walk out into the middle of the street and stop, "I told you I was walking home!" I yell at him, "Why won't you listen?!" He's about to answer, but I never get to hear it after the Toyota connects to my body and darkness rolls over my vision.

 **Matt's POV**

I might wanna check on Mark and Kasey, I was still grinning, I still can't believe I kissed her! I walk out of the theatre and see ambulance lights flashing outside the door above the heads of the people crowded around the exit, I push through the people and run out the door seeing Mark standing there and the Ambulance people loading Kasey into the ambulance, "Mark, what?" I say, barely able to get those two words out, "She." He mutters, "She got hit by a car." He whispers, tears rolling down his face and he runs and jumps into the ambulance, I follow, I consider the fact that Mark might object, but he didn't. I sit next to Mark and we sit next to each other in silence the whole ride, and I was holding Kasey's hand the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kasey's POV**

Darkness, pain, a soft breeze, I open my eyes just the slightest bit, I groan, "Where am I?" A soft chuckle, I lift my head up towards the noise. A dark shadow instead of a face, "Who are you?!" I yelp, they person just chuckles and I whimper, "Kasey, Kasey, Kasey." The person steps into the light, I don't recognize them, mostly because their face is still covered in shadows, "It's time for you to die Kasey, or to survive." They say darkly, "Why am I here?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" I yell at the mysterious person. They laugh. I whimper again in fear. I hear a voice in my head, 'Come on Kasey Wake Up!' It's Mark, "Mark?! Mark where are you?" The mystery person chuckles, "He's not here, you were hit by a car Kasey, you won't be able to communicate with your friends." I glare at them. "So are going to give me the answer to WHY I'm here?" They chuckle, "I need to see if you know enough gaming knowledge to be Mark's daughter, if you pass my 3 main tests then you shall live, die, and you die in real life." I gasp, "This is like some poorly thought out book plot!" The mystery person chuckles quietly, "Exactly how the author didn't plan, because she sucks at writing," I look at them confused, "What?" They stop murmuring and cough, "Nothing." I look at them confused, "Okay, anyways what's the first game test?" I ask, the person smiles a creepy smile and steps out of the shadows even more so I can see their face, well more like lean forward, their face was contorted in a satanic grin, it was Flowey, Flowey The Flower, From Undertale, "Your first game is Undertale." I gasp, "But! Mark hasn't even played the full version yet!" Flowey laughs his demonic laugh, "Yes, but Jacksepticeye has.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kasey's POV**

I opened my eyes, the light from above was almost blinding, I was laying on something, I turned on my side and saw I was lying on golden flowers. I got up and rubbed my eyes, and stretched, then walked down the one hallway that was to get out of this weird room. It was black. I stepped forward, and a small yellow flower like the ones before appeared. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower!" He continues with his small introduction speech, then randomly his face changes into a demonic one, yelling at me, "FOOL IN THIS WORLD ITS KILLED OR BE KILLED!" Then he stopped and flew away? Through the air and away out of the light. A lady side-stepped into the light "What a terrible creature, torchuring such a poor, innocent, youth." I shug, "Thanks for saving me. I guess." She smiles. And continues to drag me through a place she calls the ruins to her house, she leads me to my room and I find a piece of pie on the floor waiting for me, I pick it up and put it in my slotted backpack. I put my backpack on the ground and climb into the bed and yawn, closing my eyes and sleeping for who knows how long.

 **-dream-**

 **I hear someone's voice, it sounds familiar, "Mark?!" I cry out, "Matt?!" A soft chuckle and a small girl? Boy? I don't know appears in a green and yellow stripped sweater, watch your back Mark's daughter, watch it good.**

 **-dream end-**

I open my eyes and get up, searching for Toriel, "Toriel, how can I get home?" I ask, "Kasey, my child, would you like to hear a snail fact?" I sigh, "Toriel, where can I get outta the ruins? Please, I want to go home!" She mutters softly, "Did you know snails make bad shoelaces?" I throw my hands in the air angrily, "Toriel! Goat mom! Mom! Whatever! Please help me leave the ruins?" She got up, "Go to your room, Kasey." "But!" "GO!" She yells I stare at her and she goes into the next room and goes downstairs. I follow her, "Kasey, I thought I told you to go to your room." She continues to walk and stops again. "Do you really want to leave?" She starts to walk again, then stops at a door, "I'm sorry my child I don't want you to get hurt." Then, my soul went into a battle. She attacked me, I dodged my best, and spare her at every turn. My health gets down to 2/20 and her attacks start avoiding me, I spare her one final time and she lets me pass, she kneels down to me, "Be safe my child. Please, for me?" I nod, we embrace and tears fall down my cheeks, I go through the door. Not looking back, wishing I had stayed with Toriel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kasey's POV**

I close my eyes moments flash through my vision, 2 smiling skeletons, Sans and Papyrus, going on a date with someone, I'd don't know who.

Going around meeting Dogarressa, Dogamy, Greater Dog and more canine faces.

Pushing snowballs into holes walking around seeing Flowey duck in and out of the ground,

Washua, Aaron, Froggit, Whimsum the names fly past me in an array of black and white.

Undyne, Alphys, 30 hot dogs in the core, hot cats, monster kid, school is closed. "Hoi! I'm Temmie!" Rings through my mind several times, "Don't forget my friend!" Then a deep voice. "I'm Bob." Me laughing my head off. Temmie armor, Temmie flakes, sending Temmie to coleg. Smiles exchanges of words, a glowing flower who repeat the last thing they hear, glowing mushrooms light my path.

Mettaton. The actor. The star. The celebrity of the underground. His square form wearing a dress, throwing food products at me as I ride in a jetpack? His humanistic form, his weird robotic voice, oh Ton~Ton.  
Asgore in the throne room staring at the end of the underground yellow flowers like Flowey under his, hooves? I guess he's goatish like Toriel, coming out of the underground after a series of events, everyone leaving one by one, tears falling down my face as Goat Mom takes me away from the edge of the frame, I pull away and walk over to Sans and pull him into a hug, "There'll be no more resets Sans, enjoy your life with Pappy." I pull away and he grins, even though he already was, you know what I mean, he laughs blue tears running down his bony face. He runs past me to Papyrus and I walk back over to Goat Mom, I smile up at her, and the final credits roll. **(Half of this doesn't happen, I'm not telling which does and doesn't.)**

 **-darkness-**

I open my eyes to another black room, I don't get up, I can't, the feels destroyed me. A soft voice whispers in my ear. "We are only kids who lost our way, but if we wait long enough, we'll be saved. Just sleep. Just dream. It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free." I stare at the darkness not shocked. I understood what game I was playing next. The voice whispered into my ear, "If you're smart enough I'll give you one person beside you 'father' to help you." I could feel the air move besides my ear in quotation marks as they said, father. A few tears trickled down my cheeks, 'I just wanna go home and see Matt and Mark.' I think and sigh and close my eyes waiting to start the 2nd game.

 **Mark's POV**

I grasp Kasey's hand tears still in my eyes, Matt went home 3 minutes ago. I hear a soft haunting melody coming from in front of me, "Just Sleep. Just Dream. It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free." Kasey murmurs-half singing it. The tears roll down my cheeks. "What a beautiful song," I mutter, not realizing what the song was really about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kasey's POV**

Five nights, Bonnie first, then Chica, then comes Foxy and finally Freddy  
Golden Freddy flicks In and out,  
Countless screams ring in my head  
children dead  
And people crying  
Mike, Jeremy, Vincent, and an extra nightmare.  
MatPat pops in and out telling me theories of the animatronics, the building, the timeline, everything.  
"It's all a dream." Rings with my head with the screams of many children. I am crying. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy. Golden Freddy empty masks, blinding lights, nightmares, and plushies. Toys and dolls. Toy Chica's missing beak. A key to the dream theory or the timeline theory. I wake up shivering and sit up. Blackness covering my vision. A deep voice saying, "One more to go." And darkness covering my vision. Again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kasey's POV**

As they say Life Is Strange. And I as Kasey now can say I completely feel for Max. A boy, a crazy best friend, a mom like figure (or dad in my case)  
Max:  
Kissing Warren  
Turning back time  
Saving Chloe  
Messing with Frank  
Looking for Rachel  
Chloe crying  
Hoping for some good news  
A typhoons  
Kate  
Suicide attempts  
Drugs  
Pompado  
I cannot comprehend the fact that William's death could change that much or that fact that if I save him, Chloe would ask me to kill her.  
Tears are shed  
A funeral  
All because of a blue butterfly in the bathroom and Max having the power to turn back time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kasey's POV**

For the hopefully final time I open my eyes to darkness, a gruff voice "UG, fine I guess I have to let you go now. As I promised." I hear a snap and I open my eyes to broad daylight Matt holding my hand on one side and Mark holding the other hand on the other. They're both asleep. I smile and weakly say, "Mark? Matt?" Mark lifts his head, "Kasey?! You're awake!" Tears fill his eyes. Matt looks up groggily, "Kasey?" I smile and flick Matt's shoulder.

 ***timey skippy***

I'm home now, Matt and I have been dating for a few months now. Mark's fine with it now. Everyone at school has gone over the fact that Mark is my adoptive Dad. Everything is. As to say, perfect.

But nobody came, and we are only the kids who lost our way because life is strange.

And when you're Markiplier's daughter a lot of things make you go;

Wait, What?

 **The end.**


End file.
